One of those girls
by Crystal-Hearts-16
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together kagome runs home, this time she won't go back without a fight, while still in her area well she meet new people and new faces?YYH crossover!one of those girls by avril later in the story! On hold
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood in one spot. Her heart thumbing in her chest, tears swelled up in her eyes. Her knees felt weak. She put her hand on a tree. Tears soon followed. Kagome closed her eyes. Everything she knew was a lie. What HE said was a LIE.

Right in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Holding and kissing each other like they depended on it. Why Inuyasha why was the only thought racing through her mind.

She chocked back her tears. Oh how the tears stung in her eyes. "Please, please Inuyasha" whispered Kikyo. Inuyasha looked up in her dull brown eyes. "Please what?" he asked. "Please take me" she whispered before start kissing again.

Kagome eyes widen right then and there her heart crashed. She wondered why he wasn't noticing her. She was crying.

She took a deep breath to make her heart beat go done. She shook her head. She bite down on her lips blood dripped out. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. No more she thought.

She ripped off the jewel and threw it up in the air. She watched it fall right into Inuyasha's open hand. She saw him look. She knew she had to go. So she ran.

Her feet pounding hard on the muddy ground. She didn't want him to see her anymore. She tripped and fell right onto the ground.

She looked up at the starry sky. In her heart she knew he won't be coming.

She sighed. She put her heart over her beating heart. She breathed in and out rapidly. She needed to get out.

Kagome looked around. Trying to locate the well. She soon found it, only 30 feet away. She ran as fast as she can.

She knew she needed a new life. No she DESERVE a new life.

She closed her eyes. She was now at the well.

She turned around and her eyes sadden. She learned a lot. She hurt a lot. Most important of all her heart finally found love. Even if it was a bad love.

She hanged her head. Guilt filled her head. She knew her friends will miss her. She will miss them to.

She sighed. Maybe one of these days she'll be reunited.

She blew a kiss where she hopped the camp was and jumped down the well. Leaving behind her yellow bag.

Maybe her new life well be better

* * *

Hey how did you like it? Please review!! 333 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pulled herself up out of the well tears falling more rapidly. Her heart beating out of her chest she wanted to go back.

She took a deep shaky breath. Maybe just maybe everything well is okay.

She looked at her hand. Remembering how Inuyasha held it so many times. A sad smile formed on her cheeks. She hated saying goodbye.

She sniffed a couple of times before she got up and opened the well house door. Her eyes widen. It was raining. "Angel tears" she whispered. She bite her lip as she ran towards her shrine.

She opened the door and walked in. "Anyone home??" she yelled out. "Hello Kagome" yelled back her mother as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Why are you home so early I thought you had another week?" asked Souta who came out of no where.

Kagome held back tears and faked a smile. "Oh me and Inuyasha called it quits you know stupid stuff!" she said happily. Even though it was hurting her to lie. It was half a lie right?

Kagome's mom looked at her with sadness along with Souta. "Kagome what about Inuyasha you know he can't fight without you!" said Souta.

With those words her heart twisted. "He has Kikyo" she said in a whisper. After those words the phone rang. "I'll get it" said Kagome's mom.

Kagome heard the conversation clearly.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi"

"How are you?"

"That's good"

"You're coming over, when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Mmhm"

"Okay bye"

Kagome's mom hanged up the phone and turned towards Kagome. "Kag your cousin Yusuke is coming tomorrow"

Kagome sighed. Why is he coming over tomorrow why can't it be three four years from now?

She sighed and ran up stairs. She knew her mom was going to ask more about why Inuyasha and her quite.

Kagome threw herself in her bed and pulled her pillow close to herself. "I'll miss him" was the only words she said before she slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
